Random stories for Vampire Knight!
by Miss Sachiko
Summary: The title is self explanatory!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Day Aido Got Rejected! **_

As I stood among the day-class students, waiting for the heavy, wooden gate doors to swing open so I could admire Kanam'e one more time, I thought about that cold, snowy winter day when Kanam'e saved me from that vampire... How warm and wonderful it felt to have his arms around me, telling me to not be afraid... His gentle, calm voice filling my ears with soothing words... And the feel of having him around made me smile.

As the gate doors finally swung open I prepared myself for the onslaught of day-class girls. I tensed up all my muscles in my legs and arms.

_Here it comes..._ I thought as the girls pushed and shoved to get a good look at the night-class. As they screamed and cheered I tried to get a good look at Kanam'e. Suddenly I felt soft, warm hands on my waist. At first I thought it was Kanam'e... But to my disappointment as I turned around... It was Aido...

"Hey cutie... Wanna give me some of your DELICIOUS blood?" He asked me with a sexy smile.

"The only thing you're getting from ME, Aido, is a kick in the groin." I replied coldly. Aido went pale... As if he'd just seen a ghost...

"Yeah!" One of the day-class girls said.

"I'm sick of him flirting with other girls!" Said another. Suddenly all the girls were screaming and yelling at Aido. To be honest... I think he had it coming...

_**Rejection... **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The kidnapping.**_

As I was struggling to write my stupid essay, all that was on my mind... Was Yuki...

"Zero... S-Stop... Stop!" _Yuki had screamed at me last night... _

_When I bit into her neck... I could feel her shaking...I could hear her heart beating so fast I thought it would burst... _

As I started shaking, my body filled with hatred, my palms sweaty, my rage growing, I heard a heavy footstep behind me. When I turned around all I saw was a flash of a silver frying pan... (Signature weapon) ..._Maybe I should get one..._

When I awoke my head was spinning, it hurt so much I could barely see. When I regained vision, I saw this strange person standing in front of me.

"Hi hi!" The person shouted excitedly.

"Uh..." I replied awkwardly. I didn't know what to say. As I looked around, I saw that I wasn't in my room any more... I was on some sort of ship... A bit like a pirate ship... A failed one at that... "Why am I here...?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you! By orders of my captain, I am forbidden to talk to you as well!" The strange person replied happily. He wore a long black robe and a colourful butterfly mask covered his or her face.

"...Then why are you talking to me?" I asked the person awkwardly.

"Just SHUT UP!" The person replied.

"... You'd better be a girl..." I murmured to myself. If this person was a girl, then, when I get out of these ropes that tightly bound my body, I could beat that girl up, jump off the boat and swim to shore without breaking any nails. (Sorry if I seem a bit OOC... my author is a bit "Coo-coo" in the head...)

"No, I'm not a girl! It's ME Takuma!" The person said as they ripped off their mask, revealing their true identity.

"Takuma?!" I shouted in disbelief. "... Are you gay...?" I asked, referring to his mask.

"Yes, yes I am!" He said proudly.

"Ooooooookkkkkkkkkk then..." I replied awkwardly. I didn't have anything against gays... But... Takuma was acting a little weird... Even for HIM!

"Homo..." I said, thinking about how it must feel like for his father... Finding out that you're son is gay... Suddenly Takuma's eyes welled up with tears. As the tears streamed down his face I heard another voice,

"Did Kiryu hurt your feelings Takuma...?"

"Mm hmm..." Takuma mumbled back to a strange figure that seemed to appear out of thin air. He was wearing a long black robe with a hood... I couldn't see the person's face...

"Please stop hurting Takuma's feelings Kiryu..." The person said in calm, soothing voice.

"...Do I know you...?" I asked. I was completely clueless of who this person was.

"Yes, You do Kiryu... You know me very well..." The person replied calmly. Suddenly I realised who it was!

_I know that voice!_ I thought in panic.

"Ooooooohhhh nnnnnoooooo..." I murmured. The figure flipped it's hood, revealing the person's face.

"Oh, YES..." Kanam'e Kuran said calmly. Yes... That CREEP was the figure hiding his cowardly face under the hood... Suddenly Ruka, Akatsuki, Aido, Senri, Seiren and Rima opened the doors to the lower deck and came up onto the deck. They all surrounded me...

"Oh, He'll be sailing the seven seas, chasing the level Es that are making robberies," They all started to sing. "Causing PANIC to all vampires near, and partying at the hunter society! He'll be sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing, drinkin', drinkin', 'til the sip is sinkin', but not gambling or stealing, just, LOTS of sex appealing! Come, while he sings the hunter song!" They continued.

"I don't sing idiots!" I yelled out to them. Suddenly Senri wraped a handkerchief around my mouth so I couldn't talk. A moment later, Takuma brought out my Bloody Rose,

So when these two come together," he sang, reffering to my gun. "They KNOW what to do! They both come together just to kill the level Es, oh when THESE two come together, they KNOW what to do, they both come together just for YOU!" He finished, referring to me killing level Es for a living.

"Somebody shoot me now... Please..." I begged them all. They had tortured me ENOUGH already!

"No, that's not how the PIRATES did it! We'll make you walk the PLANK!" Takuma screeched excitedly.

"Oh, ok... Wait... WHAT?!" I shouted in disbelief. What had I gotten myself into?! The night-class shoved me violently towards the plank on the side of the ship.

_Just don't look down..._ I thought, comforting myself. I closed my eyes as I was pushed into the cold abyss...

"Ow! You're heavy Zero..." I heard a girly little voice. I opened my eyes to find that I hadn't fallen into a shark-infested ocean... I'd fallen into Yuki's gentle arms... I stood up and wrapped her in my arms. I looked down at her beautiful, loving face. I'd never felt so happy to be alive... I passionately kissed Yuki on the lips... Her lips were so soft...

"Mmm... Zero..." I heard her mumble. I let her go and stopped kissing her.

"What is it Yuki?" I asked her.

"...I love you..." She murmured to me. I smiled and kissed her again and again. It felt amazing to have someone love me again...

_**The End... **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thriller! **_

One night, the night-class were doing their work peacefully... When...

"Mr. Yagari, can you help me with question 8?" Asked Hanabusa as made a ditzy grin.

"Finnnnnneee..." Replied Yagari as he dragged himself over to help Hanabusa. Yagari walked over to Hanabusa when suddenly Kanam'e reached into his inside pocket in his jacket and shot the entire night-class and then himself with the Bloody rose gun that he "Borrowed" from Zero! Suddenly the night-class transformed from dust into vampire zombies!

As Zero peacefully looked over the edge of the bridge he thought about how much he loved Yuki. The touch of her hands were soft and fragile, her hair smelt like strawberries and her kindness... That was the thing he loved about her the most...

Suddenly Zero heard a distant moaning... He looked to see who it was and was greeted by the faces of the night-class... Including Kanam'e Kuran...

Zero grabbed out his dagger that he kept in one of his inside pocket.

"I'll murder you all if you take another step!" He yelled at Kanam'e and his undead followers. All the vambies (vampire zombies) FROZE.

"...Then we'll have to resort to plan B... THRILLER! Thriller night!" Kanam'e shouted loudly as the night-class vambies danced the thriller! Zero joined in and danced and danced.

"Ow!" Zero shouted as he did the Michal Jackson move!

Yuki walked up to them all and stared at Zero.

"... You're kidding right...? Fu-"

_**The End!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Evil Tape!**_

_Hi! I made this episode because my best friend is terrified of tape! ENJOY!_

One night, Zero was requested by Kanam'e to join him outside by the fountain for a special and important meeting. As the two approached each other there was an eerie feeling hanging about... Or was that just because Zero was around...?

"What do you want with me Kuran...?" Zero asked sternly. Kanam'e smiled slightly and reached into the pocket inside his jacket. Zero stared in horror as Kanam'e took out a roll of sticky tape.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Zero screamed. Kanam'e dropped the tape on the ground from the sudden shock. "Ahh!" Zero shouted as he stomped on the tape again and again. "Ahhhh!" He screamed again.

"...What the hell are YOU afraid of...?" Kanam'e asked.

"T-t-t-t-tape..." Zero replied as he cowered from the tape.

"...Really...?" Kanam'e asked with a "Are ya SERIOUS?" tone.

"Really..." Zero replied as he nodded his head nervously. Kanam'e gave Zero the "L" sign. Zero glared. Kanam'e gave him the "W" sign.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Zero growled angrily. "RAAAHHHHH! Zero screamed as he leaped towards Kanam'e with rage. Kanam'e thought fast and unrolled the tape. He spread the tape over Zero's arm and then ripped the tape off!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- HHHHHHHH!" Zero screamed. Then... The tape RANDOMLY started talking!

"Muhahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!" It laughed evilly!

_**To Be Continued... (Probably...) **_

_**Dern Dern DERN! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Revenge Of... The Evil Tape!**_

The Tape laughed evilly, "Muhahahahahaaaaaa!" Kanam'e stared in fear and ran,

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Only Zero Kiryu stood in the way of the tape's evil plan! Zero shot the tape, but it MISSED!

"Damn!" He cried in disbelief.

"Ha ha ha!" The Tape laughed. There was a sudden bang on the back of Zero's head, and he was knocked out COLD!

When Zero awoke he found himself hanging upside-down.

"Damn, damn and DOUBLE damn!" He cried as Yuki walked up to him.

"ha ha! Zero got owned by Tape!" Yuki cried cheerfully.

"I hate you Yuki... Please save me..." Zero whined. Suddenly the day-class girls spotted Zero.

"Ha! Zero got owned by TAPE!" One of the girls cried. As the whole class ran over to Zero they assembled themselves in a long line. They each took turns in slapping Zero across the face, until one of the girls got an idea. (Light bulb!)

"Pinyata, pinyata!" She shouted. The girls then grabbed all the sticks they could find and whacked Zero with them again and again.

"Owww! YUKI!" Zero screeched. Yuki sighed,

"...Allllriiight..." She began as she turned to the students,

"Get back! You've HAD your fun! Give him room to breathe!" She shouted. As the day-class girls backed off and returned to class Yuki freed Zero.

"Thank you..." Zero said sincerely. Yuki giggled cheerfully. "Um... Yuki...? I... I love you..." Zero said with a heart full of love. Zero passionately kissed Yuki on the lips and smiled happily... He'd never been this happy in his whole life...

"He he he..." The Tape sniggered. The Tape wrapped part of it's sticky body to a loose stone in the wall, then jumped onto Yuki's shoulder and pulled down on it's loose tape. The stone came crashing down like thunder and killed Yuki within five seconds!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed in pure AGONY as he sobbed, "She was only my girlfriend for a few seconds..."

_**The, Very Sad, End... **_


End file.
